Love Is In The Moon
by Selena-is-team-bear-hug
Summary: Noa Monahan, has lived in Beacon Hills with his adoptive brother, Danny, for a year. Everybody knows about Derek Hale. One day, Derek asks Noa out, and Noas smitten. Derek, is in love for the first time. Derek/OC Rated for Language! Dont like, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N This is a spin-off about Noa and Derek. I wanted to write one about them, plus writing as Noa is fun for me lol. I'll try and update regularly, unlike how I did with TSTK. I'll also try and make the chapters longer. Sorry if you don't like how you are Noa! I'm gonna be changing something that happened in TSTK. You'll see what I mean.**

Noa POV

I was walking out of school and saw_ him_. Derek Hale. Everybody knew about Derek Hale, even me and I had moved here a year ago. His sister had been killed by a mountain lion, she was torn in half. He was hanging around the school, he would talk to Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I thought Derek was gorgeous, but today, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Just jeans, sneakers, and his gorgeous body. I stopped walking and stared. I knew I shouldn't have but he was too gorgeous not to stare. He looked my way and I gulped. His eyes _changed_. One minute they were green, the next they were blue. He started walking towards me and I turned and ran back into the school. I stopped by the locker room and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. I had to talk to Danny. Danny was an openly gay player on the lacrosse team. We had become close friends, and I trusted him. So, I pulled out my phone and called him. I heard his phone ringing in the locker room. I hung up and called out, "Danny!"

"What!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Gimme a sec!"

I sighed but waited for him. He walked out, with wet hair. "You could've told me you were showering," I said. "Would you have left?" he asked. "Nope." He chuckled. "Whatcha need?"

"Derek Hale. He was outside, shirtless. I stared, he started walking towards me, and I ran."

"You need a bodyguard?"

I nodded. Danny held out his hand, and I took it. His parents had adopted me last year, and I had settled in pretty well since then. Me and Danny had this thing where if somebody scared me, we would walk out of school holding hands, so people knew that he would hurt whoever tried to hurt me. Danny was like a brother to me. We walked out of the school and Derek was still there, watching me as Danny and I walked to the car. "Wow, I would tap that," I heard Danny whisper to me. I blushed and grinned. I opened my side of the car and got in. I kept my eyes on Derek as I shut the door and buckled my seatbelt. Danny smacked my arm, ruining the moment. "Come on, eyes off the hottie. We need to get home," he said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked back at Derek and took I risk. I winked at him then I looked away.

Derek POV

He winked. I was stunned. First he ran, came back out with that Danny kid, then he winked at me. Scott smacked my chest. "Derek, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. Get in the damn car." I said. I had been giving Scott rides home, so I could make sure he was okay, with his werewolf side. So far he seemed fine. When I had looked at that human, I knew he was _**mine.**_ I didn't think I was gay, I mean, I had screwed Kate Argent, but I felt more than attracted to that human boy. I got in the car and shut my door. "Who was that kid with Danny?" I asked nonchalantly. "His adoptive brother, Noa. Mr. and Mrs. Monahan adopted him last year. He's 17, and gay. He and Danny are inseparable at times. " he said.

"I've told you about how we find a mate, right?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, when we see our mate, who we're meant to be with, something clicks inside us, and we need to be near them. That Noa kid, is who I'm supposed to be with."

Scott looked down, his shoulders shaking with the effort of holding in his laughter. "N-Noa Monahan? Really? Your not shitting me, are you?" I growled in response. He yelped softly. I was Alpha, he was Beta, making me the superior. I glared at him then looked back at the road. "I just wanted to know about him.. I need to be close to Noa." I said. "Dude, are you gay?" Scott asked softly. "I don't know! Maybe!" I exclaimed. I pulled up in front of Scotts house. "Out!" I snapped. "Okay! Okay!" he yelped. He scrambled out of the car and shut his door. Just as he was about to ask me something, I pulled away quickly.

I pulled up in front of the Hale house, and got out of the car. I went into the house and walked upstairs. I walked into my room, and sat on the bed. I kept thinking about Noa. Just the sound of his name made my spine tingle. My mind flashed back to when me and Laura would hang out, talking. We were close. When she died, I felt. When I found that Scott was a werewolf too, I was glad there was someone like me. Someone to relate to. But he was a kid. Noa, was mine.

Noa POV

I was sitting on my bed, trying to study. My mind kept flashing back to Derek and his eyes…. And his Abs. His Abs were definitely nice. Very nice. I remember Danny telling me he had seen him shirtless before, but he had been 'McGill', Stiles cousin. I lied back with my book on my stomach. I sighed and looked at my ceiling. I heard Danny listening to music, and singing along. "Danny! Is he gay!" I called out. "I don't think so!" he called back. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. The one guy I'm attracted to, and he's straight. I put my book aside and got up. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my room. I walked into Danny's room. "Danny, I'm going for a walk, okay? Tell mom and dad." I said. He nodded and I walked out.

Twenty minutes later I was walking through the forest and I saw him. Derek. He was standing there, looking at me. "Hi," he said. "H-Hey," I stuttered. "I'm Derek."

"I'm Noa."

He smirked. "I know. Why did you run earlier? I was just going to say hi."

He strangely looked hurt.

"I-I had to go see my brother. I wanted to talk to him."

"Mhm… I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime? The movies, dinner, a walk maybe?"

"Aren't you like, 22?"

"23, but your about.. 17 or 18, I'd guess."

I didn't feel creeped out, but I should've.

"17 and a half. But yea, it sounds nice. Want my number?"

He acted like he didn't hear the last part.

"You walk here often, don't you?"

I nodded. "Every day after school."

"How about I meet you here day after tomorrow. I'll take you out to one of my favorite places."

I blushed deep red and I nodded. "I'll have my brother cover for me."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." He walked off after saying that.

I literally turned and ran home.

I bolted into Danny's room. "He asked me out!" I exclaimed. Danny sat up and set his laptop aside. "Who did?" he asked, eyes wide. "Derek fucking Hale! He asked me out! The day after tomorrow we're going out!" I whisper yelled. "Holy fuck. You have to be kidding me!" he said kinda loud. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "Shh. I need you to cover for me. Tell mom and dad I went to the movies." I said. I walked over and sat by him on his bed. "You tell them. Tomorrow, bring up that your planning on going to the movies the next day, then let it drop," he said calmly. "Right. I can do that. Can't I?" He grabbed either side of my face and looked me in the eyes. "You are a confident gay teenager. You can lie to our parents. It is simple. I'll even say I'm going with you, then I'll go study with Stilinski." He said, with his tone flat. I nodded and got up. "I got this. I'll do it tomorrow." I said confidently. I walked out and into my room. I lied on my bed and kicked my shoes off. This would be fun.

**Next Day**

Noa POV

I walked downstairs, after finishing my homework, and saw my parents on the couch. "Hey mom, dad, me and Danny are going to the movies tomorrow, okay?" I said. Dad nodded. "Have fun sweetie." Mom said. I nodded and went outside for a walk. I kept walking and I stopped where there was a log. I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked around, and hoped I would see Derek.

**That's it for chapter one! REVIEW TO MAKE NEREK HAPPY! Now, should I make each chapter this long?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try to make this good but I'm hurrying to crank out chapters!**

Derek POV

I was laying in bed, thinking about Noa. I was in my pajama pants, laying under the covers. I felt half empty, like I first had when my family had died. I knew I needed to see Noa again, and soon. I didn't want to wait for our date, but I knew I couldn't act desperate, because I definitely didn't want to scare him away. I looked at my watch and noticed that I had to get up. Today was my date with Noa, and I still had to pick up Scott.

Noa POV

I was sitting in the locker room, shivering lightly. I had one of the towels wrapped around me, to slowly dry me off. Jackson and a few of his friends had duct taped my hands behind my back and set me down in the showers while they were on. They had made sure Danny was still on the field, and they were out there talking to Coach and Danny right now. Danny hadn't come in yet, so he didn't know what had happened. I managed to wiggle my hands out of the tape and turn off the water. I had walked over and grabbed a towel, then sat down, therefore, that's where I was now.

"Noa!"

I looked up and saw Danny in the doorway, a look of shock on his face. He ran over to me and grabbed an extra towel , then put it on me. "Who did this?" he asked, still shocked. "J-Jackson and a couple of h-his friends. D-Danny I'm c-c-cold." I stuttered. He sat by me and held me close. He rubbed up and down my arm to warm me up. I could remember the freezing cold water… running down my back… freezing me. I could feel Danny shaking with anger. "I'm gonna kill them…." He said softly.

Ten minutes later, me and Danny were walking down the hall. I was holding his hand, sticking close to his side. We walked out and I saw Derek.. I smiled weakly and his eyes widened. He must've noticed I was in soaking wet jeans, and one of Danny's old jerseys. Danny saw who I was looking at and chuckled. "You still going on your date tonight?" he asked. I nodded and let go of his hand. I opened the car door and sat in the seat. I was still shaking. I buckled my seatbelt and looked at Derek. He looked heart wrenching. His face was worried with a hint of anger. Danny turned on the heater and cranked it up. I relaxed back into my seat and fell asleep.

Derek POV

My Noa. Somebody hurt him. I started growling in my chest and I felt myself changing. I then felt a slap hit my cheek and the change stop. I glared at Scott. "Quit hitting me, and get in the car." I snapped. He winced and got into the car.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in my room, trying to figure out what to wear. I normally didn't care what I wore, but this was my first date with my true mate. I eventually settled on a white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my leather jacket. I was ready.

Noa POV

I was wearing a blue striped t-shirt, blue jeans, converse and a normal brown coat. I was walking to where I had talked to Derek, my hair slightly damp from the boiling hot shower I took when I got home. I saw him standing there, and my heart skipped a beat. He smiled at me and I almost stopped breathing. I walked to him. "H-Hi Derek." I said softly. He kissed my cheek softly.

"Hello Noa. What happened at the school?"

"Jackson and his friends decided to give me a shower. While I was dressed."

"Did somebody hurt him?" Derek looked upset that somebody had done that to me.

"Danny tried to, but I held onto him… Mainly because he was warmer than I was."

Derek smiled slightly. "I bet he was."

I blushed and looked down. I looked up slightly and said, "So where are we going?"

"A little place I found in the forest. You'll love it."

Five minutes later, we walked out of the forest, into a small clearing with a stream running through it. It had a picnic blanket laid out, with a picnic basket in the middle. I smiled. "This is perfect. Like, better than those corny movie dates. A lot better."

"You think so? I didn't want to seem like I was trying to hard… I heard Stiles talking to some girl about some vampire movie with a scene like this, and I thought it sounded nice actually." Derek seemed nervous, actually nervous. I chuckled softly and said, "I love it. Whether it's from your mind, or a vampire movie." I reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and took my hand gently.

"Shall we? I made cold steak sandwiches. I asked your brother and he said you like them."

"Like them? I love them! Mom and Dad make them when they're too tired after a steak dinner."

"Interesting."

Derek POV

Twenty minutes later we were sitting on the edge of the stream, our shoes on the blanket, out pant legs rolled up and our feet in the water. We had been talking about how suckish people were at times. "This is so much fun!" Noa said. Noa reached into the water and splashed some on me. I made my face look slightly horrified. "Did you just do that?" I asked, mock shock in my voice. He chuckled and grinned. "I did. I so did." He said in a playful tone. I took off my jacket and cupped water in my hands. "No! Don't you dare!" he exclaimed. I dumped the water on his head. He shrieked and pushed me. Just as he pushed me, I fell into the stream. I laughed and splashed him. "Your going to pay!" I said while laughing. "Derek, no! Don't you even think about it!" Just as he finished saying that, I pulled him in next to me. He yelped and splashed me again. I laughed and splashed him as hard as I could.

After a vigorous water fight, I called truce. We were sitting in the stream, trying to catch our breath from our water fight.

"Noa…."

"Hm?"

"Can I try something?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

I smiled softly. "If you let me.."

"Do I look like I'm stopping you?"

I could hear his heartrate speeding up as I leaned in and gently pressed my lips against his. I felt him kiss back hesitantly and I gently pulled him closer. I pulled away softly and smiled. I kept my forehead gently pressed against his. "Mmm can we do that again?" I nodded gently and kissed him again, this time less hesitant. He knotted his fingers in my hair and deepened the kiss, surprising me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and bit his lip gently. He moaned and pulled away. "D-Derek, I have to go home…. I'll talk to you after school tomorrow…" "Okay… but first…. Be my boyfriend?" I asked softly. He blushed deep red and nodded quickly. "Then I'll see you tomorrow baby." I said.

Noa POV

The next day I was walking down the hall with Danny, talking to him about my date last night with Derek. We walked out of the school and I was surprised when I walked into Derek. "Oh, hi Derek." I said shyly. He pecked my lips softly. "Hey Noa. Have you seen Scott? I need to drive him to the hospital, his mom wants to talk to him." He asked. "Ummm I saw him making out with Allison Argent in the janitors closet. Be careful, they're both shirtless." I warned him playfully. He kissed my cheek and chuckled. "Shirtless girls don't bother me. Neither does a shirtless Scott." He then walked off.


End file.
